Reunited
by ilovejv33
Summary: Reunited? GSR. Songfic. Grissom is missing Sara, but is Sara missing Grissom? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Reunited

Author: ilovejv33

Rating: T

Spoilers: Everything is fair game

Disclaimer: Not mine. I could say that they are, but then I would be lying.

Summary: Reunited? GSR. Songfic. Grissom is missing Sara and Sara is missing Grissom. What will happen?

A/N: This is my first story so please please please be nice. Reviews are lovely. Let me know what you think.

Grissom was stressed, more tired than anything. He just wanted to go home, take a nice long shower, and sleep away his troubles.

If only Sara was here to comfort me, he thought.

After thinking about his Sara, the Denali suddenly got too quiet. Turning up the volume on the radio, Grissom's first thought was to turn it right back off.

"Greg really needs to stop playing with my radio stations," he said out loud, to no one in particular.

After hearing a catchy tune at the beginning of the song he decided to give it a chance.

"Maybe it will help me get closer to Greggo", he said.

The lyrics started swirling around him and he could not believe what he was hearing. It was like they were speaking to him.

__

_Give me more lovin' than I've ever had, _

_Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad, _

_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not, _

_Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, Barely gettin' mad, _

_I'm so glad I found you;_

_ I love bein' around you. _

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2- 1,2,3,4 _

_There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you- (I love you) I love you _

_There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and that's what I'll do-(I love you) _

_I love you. _

_Give me more lovin' from the very start, _

_Piece me back together when I fall apart, _

_Tell things you never even tell your closest friends- _

_Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, Best I that I've had, _

_I'm so glad I found you, I love bein' around you._

_-Plain White T's- 1,2,3,4 _

"It was like this song was written for me," he exclaimed.

Wow, I really need to stop talking to myself, he thought.

He really could not believe this song, which he heard by mistake, made his life seem bright for the few minutes it had been playing. It reminded him how much he missed Sara and as much as he tried to forget her, he really could not.

Sara, for the last four years had been his life, his breath, his world. He could not take it anymore; he was determined to get her back anyway possible, even if that meant leaving CSI: and Las Vegas.

Sara was his life. He needed her.

* * *

Finally arriving home, Grissom ran inside as fast as his 50-year-old legs would carry him. He bypassed Hank, barking and howling, in the hallway and headed straight to his computer. Within a matter of seconds Sara's phone number was up on the screen and he was dialing her number.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Come on Sara, pick up the phone" he said

Ring

"Hello?"

"SARA SIDLE, I LOVE YOU" Grissom screamed

The woman on the other line just giggled.

Sara doesn't giggle, he thought.

"Hi, this is Emma, I am Sara's roommate, and you are Gil I presume?"

Grissom could feel the red creeping up his cheeks.

"Yes this is Gil, is Sara there?" he said quietly

"Yeah one second" she replied

Gil waited for what seemed like hours for Sara to answer the phone.

"H-H-Hello?"

"SARA I LOVE YOU"

"So I've heard" she retorted

"Sara, it all came to me today, I really, really, really, really, really, need you baby, I miss you more than I have ever missed anyone or anything in my life. And today, I finally came to my senses and I am ready. Ready to leave it all here and come get you. I don't even know how I have made it this long without you, but enough is enough. I have to have you in my arms again and know that we are both safe. Please forgive me."

Grissom waited and waited for his response and finally got it. A breathless, tear-filled,

"Yes, baby, come get me"

Grissom just breathed a sigh of relief, "Where are you? I am leaving right now!"

"Honey, answer the door" she said.

"Huh, why would I answer the door, the door bell didn't even ring?"

"Baby, Trust me, just do it"

"Ok if that's really what you want me to do" he replied.

When he opened the door there was a young woman standing there, holding a package marked:

Gilbert "Hot Stuff" Grissom, 438 Bugman Lane, Las Vegas NV.

The lady handed him the box, he thanked her, then he kicked the door shut while hanging onto his phone and balancing the package in his right hand.

"Sara, how did you know there would be someone at my door" he questioned

"Because I sent them silly" she replied

"Can I open the box?"

"Go right ahead dear"

Grissom tore into the box like an eight year old boy on Christmas. Sara could have sworn she heard his jaw hit the floor when he saw the contents of the box.

Inside was this skimpy little dark blue number with crystal straps and a plunging neckline, for her, along with a matching tie for him. There was also one roundtrip airline ticket to San Francisco and back and a one-way ticket back to Las Vegas with her name on it.

He couldn't comprehend what was happening, Dr. Gilbert A. Grissom, was speechless yet again.

"Baby… are you saying what I think you're saying…?"

"Yes, Gilbert, get your ass to San Francisco right now and come get me!"

"Sara?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I know you do, now pack your bags Bugman, you have a plane to catch!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey everyone, thanks for reading. If you noticed i change the rating from now on. It is my first story so I am not really sure and I just wanted to be safe. Hope you enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the artists of the songs i used. It's all for fun.

After playing the "No you hang up first" game, Grissom was finally able to go pack his bags.

Sara told him he had better pack her dress and his new tie because he would be in for a surprise. Grissom groaned inwardly every time he thought about what that surprise would be.

_Nice dinner out on the town, maybe catch a show, a nice walk on the beach, and when they got home, he was planning on getting lucky. _

_Oh yes, these had been some mighty long months without her and he needed some good ole-fashion loving._

That night work seemed to drag on and on. There was only one new case so Grissom let Warrick have it. It was just a suspected suicide, but a dead body is a dead body.

Grissom was sitting in his office doing endless paperwork when Catherine walked in.

"Hey Gil, what's up? How's the paperwork going?" chuckled Catherine

Grissom was trying to think of something witty to say, but his mind was otherwise preoccupied.

"It's going pretty good. Should be able to keep Ecklie happy for a little while longer."

"That's always good" laughed Catherine

"So Gil you have the weekend off? I saw the schedule" asked Catherine

"Yeah, I think I am just going to hang out with Hank and maybe go to the body farm if I feel up to it" said Grissom, innocently.

"Sounds fun" Catherine said, as she rolled her eyes at him

"Well Hodges just paged me so I'll see you later, have a good weekend if I don't see you. Bye" said Catherine, as she exited Grissom's office

Glancing at the clock, Grissom's heart nearly stopped.

_One hour left, Gil, get it together. _

Another case file was reviewed and signed when Warrick walked in.

"Hey Griss"

"Hey Warrick, what's up?"

"Nothing much, that case is open and shut, no question"

"Well that's good"

"Yes, it is." said Warrick, "But the real reason I am here is to let you know, my Denali broke down, so I had to take yours to the crime scene"

"Oh no problem Warrick, just call the towing company to get it fixed" answered Grissom

"Thanks Griss, have a good weekend"

"You too Warrick. Bye"

After Warrick left, Grissom looked towards the clock again and moaned.

_55 minutes left, what the hell? Is this clock broken?_

Grissom made his way into the break room and grabbed a cup of coffee. He was tired, but he knew he would never be able to sleep. Coffee was the only way to go.

Taking a stroll throughout the lab, he checked in with Mandy, Henry, Archie, and his least favorite person, Hodges.

He hoped this would waste some of the time he had left before the end of shift.

Back in his office he was afraid to look at the clock, but he did and was very pleased with what he saw

_Yes, 12 minutes._

He packed up his briefcase, locked his desk, said good bye to Miss Piggy, and headed out the door, with a little hop in his step.

"Goodbye Judy"

"Have a good weekend Dr. Grissom"

* * *

Grissom could barely contain himself until he got to the truck. As soon as he locked the doors, he looked around and did an abbreviated version of his happy dance.

The first time Sara saw his "happy dance" she spewed lemonade all over the breakfast bar and nearly broke her leg trying to run to the bathroom.

Grissom had done this dance ever since he was little and didn't really know how it came about.

He had learned that anytime Sara was feeling sad, a little shimmy shake from him would have her clutching her sides in laughter and the whole incident would be forgotten.

_Sara, I really miss her, I miss her smile, I miss her mind, I miss her, everything._

_I have a plane to catch_

Turning on the car, a booming bass line filled the air.

"Ahh, what the hell is this" Grissom yelled

Turning the volume down, Grissom remembered Warrick had taken his Denali earlier.

After regaining his hearing, Grissom reached over to turn the dial to a more classical station. But before he could do so he was frozen by the words of the DJ.

"Yo Yo Yo, it's DJ Stars up in the house. Comin' at cha is the latest from Akon, Right Now"

_Hmmm, Right Now, wonder what it is about. I know where I want to be right now and I know who I want to be having hot, passionate sex with right now…_

Akon's words filled the car and Grissom nearly had a stroke listening to the lyrics. This song was so perfect. The only problem was that he and Sara didn't really break up; they were just separated by 570 miles.

_It's been so long  
that I haven't seen your face  
I'm Tryna be strong  
But the strength I have is washing away  
it wont be long before I get you by my side  
And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you  
Tell you what's been on my mind_

I wanna make up right now na na  
I wanna make up right now na na  
Wish we never broke up right now na na  
we need to link up right now na na

I wanna make up right now na na  
I wanna make up right now na na  
Wish we never broke up right now na na  
we need to link up right now na na

Girl I know mistakes were made between us two  
And we show our eyes that night even said somethings weren't true  
why'd you go and haven't seen my girl since then  
why can't it be the way it was  
cuz you were my homie lover and friend

I wanna make up right now na na  
I wanna make up right now na na  
Wish we never broke up right now na na  
we need to link up right now na na

I wanna make up right now na na  
I wanna make up right now na na  
Wish we never broke up right now na na  
we need to link up right now na na

I can't lie  
I miss you much  
Watching everyday that goes by  
I miss you much  
Till i get you back I'm gonna try  
Yes I miss you much  
You are the apple of my eye  
Girl I miss you much  
I miss you much  
I can't lie  
I miss you much  
Watching everyday that goes by  
I miss you much  
Tell I get you back I'm gonna try  
Yes I miss you much  
You are the apple of my eye  
Girl I miss you much  
I miss you much

I wanna make up right now na na  
I wanna make up right now na na  
Wish we never broke up right now na na  
we need to link up right now na na

After hearing that song, Grissom just wanted Sara more. He didn't think it was possible to want her anymore than he already did, but he did. She really was the apple of his eye and just like the song said; it wouldn't be long before she was by his side.

Just thinking of all the ways he wanted Sara was making all his blood rush south and he quickly found himself in an awkward situation. He adjusted his pants to a more comfortable position and tried to calm himself.

_If I am this excited just thinking about her, what is going to happen when I see her?_

* * *

Arriving back at the townhouse Grissom rushed to get everything together. Hank needed to go to the dog-sitters, he needed to lock all the windows and doors, and grab all the last minute items he forgot to pack earlier.

Heading out the door, Grissom triple checked his bags to make sure he had Sara's dress, his new tie, and his court suit.

Not just any court suit though, the one that he knew Sara couldn't resist. Every time he wore that suit, it would be off in a matter of seconds as soon as Sara saw him. Once in the backyard, twice in the car, four times in his office, and countless times in their townhouse. He sometimes just wore the suit around the house and it never failed to end up on the floor.

After dropping off Hank, he headed towards the airport.

He was shaking in his shoes when he boarded the plane. It was finally happening and he couldn't believe it.

_Sara, baby, here I come._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: but if I did, we would have gotten more than we did at the end of "One to go", but who is complaining of what we did get! I also don't own any of the artists or songs I have used.

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reading. Leave me reviews; they make me happy, like Sara makes Grissom happy. I wasn't planning on updating this story for a little while, but "One to go" made me so happy, I had to. Thank you TPTB! Also Sully is the name of the pilot of the plane that recently landed on the Hudson, so here's a shout out to him, and what happens to the plane is actually what happened to me on my way back to Boston one time. Again thanks for reading!

* * *

On the plane Grissom could not sit still. He made 3 trips to the bathroom within an hour. He was thankful he had an aisle seat.

"This is your Pilot Sully again, just wanted to give you an update. It is raining in San Francisco and control has just told us to join in a holding pattern with about 11 other planes. It is probably going to be a 45 minute delay. We are very sorry for the inconvenience."

_Just great, just fucking great _

* * *

Sara was sitting in the Airport anxiously awaiting the arrival of Grissom. She checked her watch and glanced up at the TVs that display the flight numbers.

_Flight 905, Flight 905…DELAYED! You have to be kidding me!?!_

_

* * *

_

Grissom, along with the other 166 passengers, settled in with another round of peanuts and soft drinks.

He forced himself to eat them because he had not eaten anything in a while.

After knocking back his water wishing it was vodka, Grissom closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

"Sir, we are landing, you need to put your seatbelt on" said the flight attendant.

Grissom just nodded. He glanced at his watch and realized he slept for 30 minutes.

_Wow that is longer than I have slept in days. _

As the plane made it way down, Grissom got butterflies in his stomach and his ears started to pop. All of a sudden the plane changed directions and started to ascend again.

"Hey folks, Pilot Sully again, I am sorry, but we missed our approach and now have to go to the end of the line. Again very sorry"

Grissom just looked upward.

_Will you quit playing games with me? Land the damn plane already!_

Circling one last time, Pilot Sully finally put the damn plane on the ground.

"Connecting flights to Phoenix: Gate 4C, flights to Seattle: Gate 11A, and luggage can be picked up on Concourse D. Thank you for flying on West-Northeast Airlines, Have a nice day" chirped the flight attendant.

Grissom hopped up, almost whacking his head on the luggage compartment. He grabbed his bag and made his way to the front of the plane.

"Bye, Buh-Bye now, Bye, Good bye, Bye, Thank you Bye, Goodbye now" repeated the perky stewardess.

"Thank you" said Grissom, as exited the plane. He really wanted to say something else to the woman, but he knew better.

* * *

Racing down the terminal he headed to Concourse D.

Finally arriving, he quickly scanned the various people for Sara. Then he saw her. She was off in a corner with her back towards him, but he knew that backside, that was his favorite feature of her. He stood there breathless for several moments and thought of a plan.

Grissom slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped, but then relaxed into Grissom's strong arms. Something was different about her. And he just couldn't put his finger on what.

"Hmm… You smell like Sara Sidle" he whispered as he buried his nose in her hair

"You taste like Sara Sidle" he said as he licked that spot behind her ear she loved

"You feel like Sara Sidle" he quipped as he groped her breast.

"Gilbert Grissom…" she threatened.

"You certainly sound like Sara Sidle" he answered "But you are not the Sara Jane Sidle I know!"

She turned in his arms and gave him a loving peck on the lips and hugged him tightly.

"Let's go Gilbert; I can't wait to get you alone" she smirked

"Umm, honey, are we going to talk about this" he asked as he waved up and down her body.

"Yes, in the car, don't worry your adorable head of grey hair, honey" she answered as she ran her hands through his hair.

­After grabbing his luggage, they walked hand in hand out of the airport.

The weather was cool and rainy, much different than the dry, blistering heat of Las Vegas. He liked San Francisco already.

Grissom stole a kiss from Sara as they entered the car.

"So… why didn't you tell me?"

"I really don't know, I guess by the time I decided it was the right time to tell you, I thought of this idea and thought you would like this surprise more."

"Dear, surprised is an understatement! How many months along are you?"

"I am about 5 months along and I also know what the sex is."

_Boy, boy, please say boy._

"It's a little girl"

Grissom's eyes teared up, he was going to be a Daddy and he was loving it already

"I love you Sara, this is so unexpected, but it is the best surprise ever."

"Are you happy, honey?" he said, his voice cracking a little.

"Aww baby, come here don't cry." she said as she hugged him close "This is the best thing that has ever happened. I have a piece of you inside me; it is the greatest feeling in the world"

"Okay, as along as you're happy, I will be forever happy"

"I love you" she said "Let's go home"

"I love you too, take me home"

Grissom held Sara hand as she drove towards her apartment. He loved the scenery of San Francisco, but he had something even better to look at.

He studied her profile and they laughed when she caught his eye contact and he glanced away like he wasn't looking at her.

Occasionally Grissom would slip his hand over her expanded mid-section and caress her belly. He felt the need to pinch himself because he could swear he was dreaming.

_Ouch, nope, I'm awake._

"Honey, do you mind if I put on some music?" asked Grissom

"Nope, go right ahead stud."

Fiddling with the knob he finally got a station to come in.

"Magic 143.9, playing all you're favorites all day long. Here is one from Natasha Bedingfield…."

_What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas  
But what if it don't?  
What happens in my head stays in my head  
But sometimes it won't  
What if you knew what I was thinkin  
Would it make you like WOHHHHH!  
Dont wanna risk puttin' my foot in it  
So ill keep my mouth closed!_

All you hear is...

Mmm mmm m m m m  
Gonna button my lip  
So the truth dont slip  
Mmm mmm m m m m m  
Gotta beep out what I really wanna shout  
Woops Did I say it out loud, did you find out  
I wanna have your babies  
Get serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springin up like daisies

Turning down the volume, Grissom laughed, "This is an ironic song, isn't it"

"Sure is, except I don't have to want, I AM having your babies"

"Hmm, babies, huh, how many are you thinking?" Grissom smirked.

"Welllll… I might have left out a small…, tiny…, little… detail before…" Sara cringed, looking away from him.

"Sara." Grissom warned.

"It's, it's… TWINS!!!"

Grissom felt his eyes roll back in his head and nothing much after that.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own them, sorry.

A/N: Thanks for all who are reading. It means a lot. Leave some reviews; they are the highlights of my day! We got 5 inches of snow here, so I didn't have school, therefore here is Chapter 4. I think the T rating is still okay for this. Nothing graphic. Next chapter will hopefully be up by next week. Thanks!

* * *

"Honey" Sara whispered, gently tapping his face.

"Sweetheart" she got a little louder.

"Baby, come on wake up, we're home" she nearly screamed at him.

Grissom came to and heard they were home. He decided to play a little game with Sara.

"Come on my Love Bug, I have a surprise for you" she pleaded with him. "Sweetie, come on I know you're in there."

Grissom almost blew his cover when Sara straddled his waist in an attempt to wake him.

"Come on Handsome, open your eyes." She leaned in and whispered in his ear "I need you."

Sara shifted on his lap in defeat and that's when she felt him.

"Gilbert Grissom, I cannot believe you" she yelled, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Ow, Ouch, Honey, stop hitting me. I'm sorry; I was just trying to have a little fun. I've missed playing these little games with you."

Sara leaned in and gently brushed his lips with hers. "I've missed you too." She smiled.

"Come on; let's go in the house and…

"And…" questioned Grissom.

"Gilbert, what are you, a horny teenager, let's go"

Grissom grabbed the bags and they both went laughing into the house.

* * *

­­­­­­­­

Grissom kicked the door shut and dropped his bags. Sara's back was to him so he decided to continue the game he started in the airport.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her stomach and his chin on her shoulder.

"I missed you Sara, I missed everything about you. I missed your laugh, I missed your lavender shampoo, I missed that little black dress of yours, that black lace La Perla set that you surprised me with last Valentines Day, hmmm, I missed you." He said while nibbling her ear.

"Hmm, that feels good babe." She hummed. "I missed you too, I missed your blue eyes and your smile, and I missed that court suit of yours." She turned and kissed his neck.

"I think I can solve that my dear."

"Really? How?"

"In my suitcase, remember, you sent me the box with the dress and the tie?"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget!"

"So are you going to show me what the dress looks like on?" smiled Grissom

"I hope it still fits honey, I bought it before 'this' happened." She said waving her hand over her belly.

"I hope it fits, because that is one sexy dress."

With that he spun her around and kissed passionately. She slowly led Grissom towards the bedroom where they really reunited after too many long months.

* * *

Grissom rolled off of Sara, breathless. "Wow!"

"Wow doesn't even compare!"

Sara curled up next to Grissom, laying her head on his chest. She loved listening to his heartbeat. Before she knew it she was asleep.

* * *

I just woke up from the most delicious dream ever. I dreamed I was pregnant with Gil's baby, babies, he came to San Francisco to bring me home, and I just had the best sex I had ever had it my life.

I rolled over and open my eyes.

_Oh my god, I wasn't dreaming._

I reached over and brushed my fingers over his cheek just to make sure he was real.

I began to sob and he must have heard me.

He sat up and pulled me into a hug.

"Baby, what's the matter? What happen? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, I am just happy, I guess these are tears of joy." I sobbed

"Oh honey. I love you." He said as he wiped away my tears. He leaned forward kissing my forehead, then my temple, then my cheek, slowly moving towards my lips.

We meet in a loving kiss and quickly fall back onto the bed. Grissom made love to me with all the compassion and love I have been missing for the last months.

* * *

Waking from my passion filled haze, I realized my life had never been better. I ached in all the right places, my heart felt whole again, and the migraine I've had since she left was finally gone. Life was good. That was until I heard Sara crying.

"Baby, what's the matter? What happen? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, I am just happy, I guess these are tears of joy." She sobbed.

I don't even process what she is saying, I just tell her I love her and kiss her.

I devour her lips and make love to her with more love and compassion than I ever have before.

* * *

After waking from their second round of love making, Grissom and Sara headed for a much needed shower. Grissom took his time washing and worshipping Sara and she did the same for him. They stood there in each other arms until the water went cold.

Sara left the bathroom in her robe to go get Grissom's suitcase. He insisted he'd go get it, but she didn't want him tracking water through the house.

Grissom sat on the edge of the bathtub waiting for Sara to return.

She came stumbling into the bathroom, laughing, with a pair of his plaid pajamas pants and a navy t-shirt.

"Hey, what's so funny?' he asked.

"Well, I open your suitcase and to my surprise, I find these" she answered, pulling a large box out from behind her back.

"Oh, ha, umm, about that." he blushed

"Honey, seriously, the family pack, there is over a hundred in here."

"Well it was on sale, and I figured…. well you know."

"It's okay baby, you don't have to explain your dirty mind, but we won't be needing them. That ship has already sailed." She smiled at him.

"Well, I didn't know that when I bought them" he said, putting his hands on her stomach.

She hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

He moved his hands to her chin and lifted her gaze. "Baby, there is no reason to be sorry. It was the best surprise I have ever gotten. Don't you remember me blacking out in the car? You are amazing, the best thing that has ever happened to me."

With tears in her eyes she leaned in to kiss him. They were locked in a heated kiss when…

"Whoa baby! Get a room!" boomed a voice from the doorway of the bathroom.

Grissom clutched Sara and held her in front of his naked form.

"Emma, could you, ummm, give us a second?" asked Sara

Emma giggled and ran down the hall away from the bathroom.

_Wow, she wasn't lying. That man is HUGE!_

"Sorry, baby, I completely forgot about her. I hope she didn't see anything." Sara winked.

"It's okay, hopefully first impressions don't mean everything." he laughed. "Can you hand me my clothes?"

"Anything for my baby" she laughed.

They finished getting ready in silence.

As they went to leave the bathroom, Grissom said, "Honey, can we talk later?"

"Yes of course, what ever is on your mind, just let me know."

"Okay good. I love you"

"And I love you" she said, gently kissing his nose.

"Okay, I am ready to face Emma, what about you?" asked Sara.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready" replied Grissom.

"Come on sweetie" she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own them, too poor!

* * *

Grissom and Sara walked in the living room and saw Emma sitting on the couch with a smirk on her face.

"Hi Emma" greeted Sara.

"Well look who it is? I see you decided to put some clothes on"

"Emma…" Sara blushed, lightly punching her shoulder.

"So you are Grissom I presume. Nice to finally meet you" she said extending her hand.

Grissom shook her hand, "Yes I am, but call me Gil. Any friend of Sara's is a friend of mine."

"Okay, Gil"

"So Emma, why don't you tell Gil a little about yourself" said Sara.

"Okay. Well let's see, I am from San Francisco originally, my parents died at a young age, so I moved around foster homes a lot, I was teased all throughout high school, graduated with honors from Yale three years ago, then came back to San Francisco and met Sara when she came here 4 months ago."

"Wow, you are like Sara's twin" said Grissom.

"I know, she was like a god sent when she showed up at my door. All the other people who came here looking for a room were the popular, social people I hate and then Sara showed up and she was just perfect. She is like my best friend and my mother all rolled into one."

Sara started crying and Grissom pulled her into an embrace.

"That is the sweetest, nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" sobbed Sara.

"Hmmm, I have heard that before" laughed Grissom.

Sara smacked him on the back and got up to hug Emma.

"Thanks Emma. You're pretty great too" said Sara.

"Excuse me guys, I have to use the restroom, all these hormones are getting to me" laughed Sara.

After Sara left the room, Emma turned to Grissom, grabbing his hands. "Sara is a great girl and she loves you very much. You are a lucky man Gil. Hold onto her, she needs you."

"Thanks Emma, that means a lot. So tell me, how has she been lately?"

"Well, let's see, when she first got here, she was a mess. She didn't stop crying for 2 whole weeks. After she stopped crying, I finally got her to go to a therapist, and she was doing really well. I got her to open up about her past and what not, and I confided in her about my past as well. After we got through her past, she started talking about you, and I couldn't get her to stop. She was always in a good mood when she talked about you, but I could tell deep down she was in pain because she had to leave you. The day she came home with the pregnancy test, I was shocked. She took the test and jumped around the house when it said PREGNANT. She was so happy, but then the next day, she started crying again and couldn't stop. I was really afraid for her and the baby, so I took her to the hospital and they checked her out to make sure everything was okay. The minute those two little babies popped up the screen, she stopped crying. I want to say she was in shock, but she went back to being her happy self after that. She did not stop looking at the ultrasound pictures for days. I think the babies made her feel hope and love again. One day I came home and all her things were packed and she was ready to leave. Then she thought it would be better if she surprised you with a trip here instead. She was very torn whether or not to tell you about the babies, but I thought she should surprise you, so she did. Then you called on the phone that day and she set her plan into motion. And here you are"

"Wow" was all Grissom could say. He was shocked how much pain and joy Sara had gone through without him there. He wished he could have been there to comfort her, but he was glad she had someone like Emma there to help.

"You are a really great person Emma. I am glad you were here for her in her time of need. She is an incredibly strong person, but I know that she couldn't have done it without you"

Grissom pulled Emma into a hug and whispered a quiet 'Thank You' in her ear.

This is how Sara found them

"Gilbert, I'm gone for 5 minutes and you already replaced me, how rude"

Letting go of Emma, Grissom says, "No honey, it was nothing like that, Emma was just telling me all the stuff she did for you over the last 4 months and I just had to thank her. You have a great friend Sara."

With her arms crossed over her chest, Sara slowly walked over to Grissom.

"Okay, I believe you, but it won't happen again, right?"

"No, of course not dear" said Grissom.

"Nope, we are hands off from now on" said Emma.

"That's what I thought" said Sara.

Dropping her arms from her chest, she grabbed Grissom's face and brought him into a very passionate, very awkward kiss.

"Umm, Sara, I'm still here" squeaked Emma.

Releasing her grasp on Grissom, they separated, breathlessly. "Sorry, I was just trying to get a point across" laughed Sara.

"So you guys were talking about me?" asked Sara.

"Yes we were. Nothing important though. Just the basics" answered Emma.

"Oh okay. Well I know you must be tired Emma because you worked a double, why don't you go get some rest and we will see you later?" said Sara.

"Yeah actually I am a little tired and I am sure you guys want a little alone time so I will head up to my room. See you guys later."

Emma left the room with a smile and headed off to bed.

"So, what do you want to do tonight? Do you still want to talk?" questioned Sara.

"Yes I still want to talk, but not tonight. What do you suggest?"

"How about dinner, dancing, and a walk on the beach?"

"Hmm, that's sounds good. You know I don't dance, but tonight I am feeling a little adventurous, and being able to hold you would be nice"

"I know the perfect place, it is a nice restaurant on the water, and it is fancy, so I'll wear 'the dress' if it still fits."

"That sounds perfect dear. What time do you want to go?"

"Well it is 4:30 now. How about 6, it only takes 15 minutes to get there. I can call and make reservations" answered Sara.

"This is perfect, honey. We haven't been on a real date in a while. I love you" said Grissom, as he leaned forward for a kiss.

Sara granted him the kiss and they headed for the bedroom to get ready.

* * *

"Okay honey, moment of truth, where is the dress?" yelled Sara from the bathroom.

"Right here, babe" answered Grissom, pulling the piece of navy blue silk from his suit bag. ­­­­­

Sara, dressed in a navy blue bra and matching panties, exited the bathroom to see Grissom buck-naked, holding up the dress.

"That is a site I never get tired of"

Blushing, Grissom tried to cover up, but it was no use. Sara had crossed the room in three steps and was currently pushing her tongue inside his mouth.

Their moans swirled around the room until Grissom pulled away.

"Baby, we're going to be late if you keep doing that" said Grissom.

Frowning, Sara grabbed the dress and stepped into it. She pulled in over her knees, her hips, her expanded stomach, her chest, and then slipped it over her arms.

"Zip me up, dear?" she asked, holding up her hair.

"Of course" he answered and slowly zipped up the dress.

"Yes, it still fits" said Sara.

She slowly turned around, showing Grissom the dress. He damn near had a brain aneurysm seeing it. Stunning was the only word that came to mind.

"So to say you like it would be an understatement, right?"

He just nodded.

"Good, now get dressed and wait for me in the living room"

Sara entered the bathroom again and closed the door. She brushed her hair and put it up in a small clip. She let most of it hang down because she knew Grissom loved her curls. She then applied a pale pink blush, not wanting to hide her freckles, and a light pink lip gloss. She exited the bathroom, put on some shoes, and headed towards Grissom in the living room.

* * *

His back was towards me, but I knew he looked sexy already. He was wearing my favorite suit and I can already feel the tingling in my lower belly. This was going to be a long night.

Turning around, I could finally see all of him. Light blue dress shirt, the navy blue tie I sent him, and his eyes, his gorgeously highlighted blue eyes. I wanted him now, but I don't want to ruin our date. I can wait.

* * *

I turn when I hear her enter the room. She is absolutely stunning. Her hair is pulled back, but most of it is on her shoulders, her face is glowing with just the right amount of makeup, her body is covering with navy blue silk and she takes my breathe away. I think being pregnant suits her well. She has always been gorgeous to me, but now there is an extra something that makes her even more beautiful.

I feel a tingling south of the border, but I shake it off, I don't want to ruin our date before it even starts. I reach down to make sure the small box is still in my pocket. I adjust it and pray Sara doesn't see it. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

"You look stunning Sara"

"As do you Dr. Grissom"

"Ready?"

"Always"

Grissom loops his arm in Sara's and escorts her to the car. They drive off into sunset, hand in hand; ready to dance the night away.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this chapter ran a little longer than planned so I didn't cover everything I was wanted to. Next chapter will cover "the date" and will have a song to go along with it. Please leave some reviews so I actually want to write the next chapter!! Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own them, and I don't own Dusty Drake either.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update again. I've been really busy with school, but since I started Winter Break today I should be able to get another chapter done soon. This chapter ran a little long again, so hopefully next chapter the Geeks will make it back to Las Vegas. I realized this chapter how OOC the "Geeks" are and I am sorry if you don't like that. Leave reviews anyways, let me know how I am doing! Thanks for reading!

Arriving at the restaurant, Grissom was shocked at how perfect the place was.

The restaurant had an elegant dining room with a decent sized dance floor in the middle and one outdoor table overlooking the water.

Grissom was silently hoping for the table outside and was pleasantly surprised when the hostess opened the door leading there.

Sara whispered in his ear, "One of Emma's neighbors is the chef here, so he hooked us up."

The hostess seated them and Grissom ordered a bottle of sparkling cider for the two of them. He knew they shared a love of fine wines, but since she couldn't drink it, neither would he.

They both ordered their meals and were left in silence on the patio of the restaurant.

"That is one amazing view" pondered Sara.

"Yes it is, but its beauty doesn't compare to you"

"Honey, stop trying to flatter me, you are still going to get lucky when we get home"

"Oh really, huh, you think I say all these nice things to get in your pants?" Grissom joked. "I really do mean those things, baby, I love you"

"I love you too. And I love when you compliment me, it makes me feel special"

Sara leaned in over the table in an attempt to kiss him, but her stomach got in the way and she was stopped from doing so.

Seeing this, Grissom got up from the table and leaned down to capture her lips.

Engulfed in the kiss, they didn't hear the waiter arrive with the food until he cleared his throat.

"Oh, um, sorry about that" mumbled Grissom, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

"It's okay Mr. Grissom, not the first time it's happen"

After placing the plates on the table, the waiter left.

That's when they finally caught either others gaze

"We have got to stop doing that" said Sara.

"Hmm, I don't mind it too much. It is nice to be able to show my love in public without worrying whose watching."

"Yeah I guess you have a point there babe" answered Sara. "Now eat up because you have a long night ahead of you."

* * *

After the meal, Grissom was able to slip away to "use the restroom." Little did Sara know what he had in store?

Grissom slipped a twenty and the name of a song to the DJ and asked him to play it when he came back with Sara.

Grissom checked his pocket again and stepped out onto the patio.

Strolling over to her he asked "Would you give me this dance?"

"I would be honor" she answered.

Grissom slowly helped Sara up from her chair and they made their way to the dance floor.

There were two other couples dancing when they reached the floor, but it was big enough for all of them.

As the song came to an end, the two other couples left the floor leaving them alone.

"Gil, honey, we are the only one's dancing, this is too embarrassing, I can't do it" she whispered.

"It's okay, just listen to the music and close your eyes. Nobody's watching. I promise"

"Alright, I trust you" Sara snuggled closer to Grissom and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

The music started.

_We've only known each other since the moment we met  
But it seems like forever to me  
I haven't figured out the perfect way to say it yet  
But I suppose at times like these  
A man should get down on his knees_

How'd ya like to be in my wedding  
How'd ya like to walk down the aisle  
You could be the center of attention  
Everyone would look at you and smile  
We could send our friends invitations  
You could wear a long white dress  
If you'd like to be in my wedding, darlin'  
All ya have to do is say, "Yes"

At this point Sara had shifted in his arms and gave him a sideways glance. Grissom just shrugged his shoulders like nothing was going on.

She laid her head back on his shoulders and they continued to sway.

_  
Your folks could be seated in the very front row  
And cry when we all turn to look at you  
We could cut the cake  
And we could strike a pose  
Like the little bitty plastic bride and groom  
And then begin our life-long honeymoon_

"Sara, look at me" asked Grissom. "Listen to this chorus for me again"

"Okay?"

How'd ya like to be in my wedding  
How'd ya like to walk down the aisle  
You could be the center of attention  
Everyone would look at you and smile  
We could send our friends invitations  
You could wear a long white dress  
If you'd like to be in my wedding, darlin'  
All ya have to do is say, "Yes"

"Sara, I know the first time I did this, I didn't have a ring, we were in full bee-suit armor, and you got stung by a bee, so I am going to try to do this right the second time."

Grissom let go of Sara and reached for the ring in his pocket.

Getting down one knee he asked, "Sara Sidle, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

As Sara looked down at Grissom, she wasn't able to hold back her tears.

"Yes Gilbert, I would be honored to marry you"

Grissom slipped the ring on her finger and the whole restaurant broke into applause.

He stood with protest from his knees, but he could have cared less as he pulled Sara into him giving her a tender, loving kiss.

He pulled away and gently wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

With another peck on the lips, they headed back out on to the patio to order dessert.

"I can't believe you Gil. This was the biggest surprise ever"

"I know you said you don't believe in tradition, but I want everyone to know you are mine."

Looking at the ring, Sara said, "I think I am going to throw every other belief I have out the window, because I was definitely wrong about this one. I never knew why women were always so happy to get an engagement ring, but now I know. It is the most amazing feeling in the world, almost as amazing as being pregnant"

"You deserve all of it Sara. You are truly the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you for making my dreams reality each and every day."

"Come here Gilbert" she said as she stood with open arms.

He slowly got up and walked straight into her arms.

_If this is a dream, I never want to wake up._

Little did they know they had the same exact thought?

* * *

After Sara finished her cheesecake and half of Grissom's chocolate cake, she excused herself to the restroom­­­­­.

Grissom then had time to reflect.

_I can't believe I finally did it. I actually proposed, with a ring, to Sara Sidle, the love of my life and the mother of my children. _

_She is so amazing, she deserves it. I have never been so happy. I wish I could wipe this stupid smile off my face. _

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Sara stood at the sink, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

_Gil Grissom, father of the two babies inside of you, just proposed in a crowded restaurant to some song you have never hear before, but now can get out of your head._

_If you thought your life was good at any point before this, you were wrong. Your life is great right now and it is only about to get better. You are getting married, Sara, and you are going to bring two babies into the world in less than 4 months. Buckle up and enjoy the ride. _

Sara was finding it hard to hold back the tears, but she managed to.

She was ready for the long walk on the beach with her twice proposed-fiancée.

* * *

Grissom and Sara slowly strolled along the shoreline. The only sound was the waves crashing upon the shore. They continued walking until neither could take another step.

Grissom collapsed onto the sand and pulled Sara down with him. She laid quietly on top of him for what seemed like hours. His hand was rubbing light circles up and down her back, but as the time passed the circles started moving lower. She took this as a sign and lifted her head. She descended on his lips so quickly he didn't even have a chance to protest.

They laid there necking until Sara's phone cut in.

"Hello?"

"_It's Emma; it is almost one in the morning. I was just making sure you guys are okay."_

"Seriously, one in the morning? We should be home soon, I guess we lost track of time. See you soon Emma, Thanks"

"_Bye"_

"Come on Gilbert, we need to get home, it is really late."

"Yeah I heard, one in the morning" he smiled. "This was really great, Sara. I have to say it is up there in the top 3 of my best days ever."

They got up, brushed the sand from their clothes, and started walking back.

"What were the other two days?"

"Hmm, the day I met you and the day I found out you were having my babies."

"Those seem like some pretty great days if you ask me" she laughed.

"I love you" he said as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

Getting back to the parking lot, they found that only their car was still there. They just laughed and drove home.

This was a night they would not soon forget.


End file.
